I Should Inform You
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Slytherin!Hook and Hufflepuff!Aurora. Prompt written for wrongnottoswing on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Aurora sat in the court yard reading the chapter in her Transfiguration book that was assigned as homework. Or, she had been ten minutes ago. Now she was half way through the next chapter. Yes, she had a Potions essay she needed to finish, but Transfiguration was her favorite subject.

The court yard had a few people, but it wasn't too loud or anything. That was until a rowdy group of guys decided it was the choice place to be obnoxious today. Aurora looked up in annoyance. She rolled her eyes at who it was.

The usual group of trouble makers. A group of Slytherin guys everyone called The Pirates because they were just as unruly. They were loud, disrupted classes, and constantly drove her mad. Not on purpose of course, just some Hufflepuff, she wasn't important enough for that. It was just their disregard for the rules and the fact that everyone seemed to love them for it.

A few of the boys shifted a bit giving her a view of the leader. Captain Jackass was what most people called him, but his real name was Killian Jones. He was the worst of them all. Mouthing off at teachers, bullying other students. He went through girlfriends faster than she went through books, and that was saying something. But the worst thing about him by far was her massive crush on him.

The first five years at Hogwarts she couldn't stand him. If someone would have told her she'd have a crush on Killian Jones she would have gagged. But early this year something odd happened. One day they somehow wound up sitting across the isle from each other. She'd dropped her quill and when Aurora went to pick it up, so had he. He handed it back with a smile and she whispered a quick, "thanks." No big deal, right? Wrong.

She'd seen his eyes before, but they'd never had up close eye contact before. And it was odd. His eyes were so mysterious, like they had something to hide. It was intriguing. _He_ suddenly became intriguing. When she sat back up she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and her stomach had gone all fluttery. It was just a fluke, she told herself.

It was weeks before she actually admitted to the crush. Aurora had been promptly trying to avoid him ever since. Which was extremely difficult due to the fact that they had Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Herbology together. Her grades in all those classes had dropped. Considering Herbology was already her worst subject, she really did not need this.

Aurora hated that her grades were suffering, especially over a guy like him. But she just couldn't stop being distracted by him no matter how hard she tried. Especially in Defence when he was really in his element.

A lot of people said he excelled so well in that class not because of the Defence, but because of the Dark Arts part. At first this seemed logical to her, but not anymore, not after watching him so closely. Just because he was a jerk Slytherin didn't mean he'd turn out to be a Death Eater.

If only any of it mattered though. He was top of the social chain and could have any girl he wanted. She was just some nerdy Hufflepuff. He'd never even notice.

"You're staring," Mulan's voice snapped her back into the present.

"I can't help it," Aurora blushed, "Gosh, why does it have to be _him?_"

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask half the female population at Hogwarts?" Mulan said pointedly.

Aurora sighed. "Want to head to the library?"

"Sure," Mulan looked at her with pity.

For a moment Aurora considered going the long way to the library, but then decided that was stupid. She shouldn't be scared to walk past him. That was just pitiful.

She made her way inside without a glance in his direction. Well... not an obvious one anyway.

Aurora was almost to the corner when someone called, "Hey, Princess!" She turned just to make sure they weren't addressing her. When she saw who said it, she knew he couldn't have been referring to her. Killian Jones had on reason to talk to her.

At least that's what she thought until he stopped in front of her. Aurora looked confused for a beat, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes?"

"I just thought I should inform you that you'll be going to Hogsmead with me this weekend," he spoke in what she assumed was supposed to be a charming way.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows shot up. She'd been wanting this for months, but she couldn't help feel offended. He was just ordering her to go with him. Did he not get the point of _asking_ someone out?

"Surprised? Yes, I'm in to the shy, nerdy type as well," he smiled, and before she could respond he gave her a quick kiss.

Her eyes widened in outrage. He had just taken her first kiss! Why did her just assume she'd want to go out with some Slytherin man-whore? Well, she did, but that wasn't the point!

Her expression switched to a cold glare. "Then I think I should inform you that I'm not into the egotistical, jerk type," her tone matched her expression.

With Mulan in tow Aurora turned and started off towards the library again.

"I'll just ask you next Hogsmead weekend then," he called after her. He wasn't one to give up easily.

A smile broke out over her face but she didn't turn or say anything back.

Well, so much for him not noticing her.

**A/N: My first attempt at a crossover! Woo! Made for the tumblr prompt given by wrongnottoswing.**


	2. That Wasn't Anything

Aurora made her way to breakfast the next morning and sat next to Mulan. A few people glanced at her and there were several whispers that intuition said were about her.

She shot Mulan a confused look, "What's with everyone this morning?"

Mulan's expression was one of amusement, "For the first time ever Killian Jones was shot down. People are going to talk."

"But that wasn't anything!" Aurora protested.

Mulan raised her eyebrows sceptically. Aurora didn't even know why she was trying to fool the girl, not after their conversation last night.

Just after the other girls had fallen asleep the curtains around Aurora's bed had been pulled back and Mulan sat at the foot of her bed.

"Care to tell me why you said no to a date with the guy you've been obsessing about?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he just demanded I go with him. It was rude."

"I'm so proud of you!" Mulan beamed. "I knew you'd come to your senses and get over him eventually."

"I wouldn't go that far," Aurora blushed.

Mulan deflated a bit. "Well...at least you won't be just another of his girlfriends."

"True," Aurora sighed.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you could even speak after he kissed you."

"I am too," both girls laughed. "That was rather witty, wasn't it?"

Mulan smiled, "You should have seen his face after you walked away. It was _priceless_."

Aurora came back to the present with a sigh. "So maybe it wasn't _nothing_."

The room grew suspiciously quiet. Aurora looked up to find out why. She wished it was any other reason. Dementors, a troll in the dungeon, anything but this!

Killian walked up to her with a smile. "Good morning, Princess."

She gave an exasperated sigh, " Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"It suits you."

Aurora raised an eyebrow but said no more about it. "What do you want, Jones?"

"I thought that perhaps you reconsidered my offer?"

"You mean your demand? No, I haven't, thank you."

"Well then, I thought you might like a tutor in Defence. I know how often you watch me in that class."

There were several snickers from around the room. Aurora's cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Considering my grades are more than likely higher than yours, I don't think that will be necessary," her voice was icy.

"Probably not, and definitely not in Herbology. I could tutor you in that as well, if you'd like."

Aurora never wanted to slap someone so much in her life. And it took all her will power not to. She refused to stoop to that. She refused to let him lower her to that.

Instead she stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall as fast as she could. She was on her way back to the Hufflepuff common room when her eyes started to water from the overwhelm of emotions. She was angry and embarrassed and it was all because of _him._ She had been right to despise him, and this crush was completely ridiculous!

She was about to say the password and storm into the common room when a hand grabbed her arm. "What?" she snapped as she spun to see who it was. "What do _you_ want?" she snarled when she saw that it was the absolute last person she ever wanted to see.

"You never answered my question," he said in his oh so annoyingly charming way.

"No. The answer always has been, and always will be no!"

"Princess," he gave her an understanding look, "this playing hard to get thing really doesn't suit you. Just ignore whatever bad advice column told you got this from."

She was glaring at him full force. Her sarcasm was also full force when she said, "Oh yes, what a brilliant idea. Oh, but wait. I'm. Not. Playing. I really have no interest in dating you, Captain Jackass!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes you do. I've seen you watching me. I know you fancy me."

"Wither I fancy you or not doesn't change anything. I will never go out with you. Get over it. I don't see why you care so much anyway. Go ask any other girl out, just stay away from me!"

"I knew you fancy me," he smiled.

Aurora turned around in a huff. The portrait didn't even make her say the password, it knew better than to get in the way of a woman this angry.

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot but several people asked me to continue so wa-la! I've decided this will be a one-shot series which will go on as long as people want it to, so if you want it to continue, review! Also, if there's anything specific you want to see of their relationship development or their adventures at Hogwarts, etc., let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in. I'm so happy about the positive feedback this has gotten so thanks to all of my reviewers!:**

**girlinoverdrive (I'm glad you think it's great! And I will include other OUAT characters as it continues)**

**Dramatic Melody (I have no idea what Klaroline is, but I'm glad you like it!)**

**Judi92 (Well, there wasn't going to be a next chapter, but thanks to all of you, ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it!)**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (Oh Fire...)**

**Victoria Squalor (Thank you :D)**

**Vima (Since I adore HP and Sleeping Hook, I think we'll get along great :)**

**gingerstarlight (I hope you like it as much as you did the first one)**

**adaliaking (Did you happen to go to Nowlin Middle School? And thanks :D)**

**jomomayheart (I'm glad you liked it enough to check out this amazing show! And no worries, she'll be back! Like not right away, but she **_**will **_**be coming back or may the odds be ever in the writers favor because they will need it -_-)**

**CrazyBitchair (And I love you random citizen! Sorry, had to...)**

**Guest (I'm glad you like it! And I shall not comment on the James/Lily thing! ****Sinily 5ever, die James****)**

**And one last note, I will be needing a cover for this and if you saw my post on tumblr you know how bad my photo shopping is, so if anyone wants to be one of my favorite people ever and make one, that would be FANTASTIC...**


	3. A Half-Wit Wolf

"Come with me to Hogsmead."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"I told you, I'm not going to Hogsmead."

"Please, Aurora?"

Aurora sighed, "Why do you even want me to go with you?"

"Because I'd like to spend a day with the most wonderful girl in the world?"

"Nice try, no."

Mulan sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll have to spend the whole day _without_ my best friend."

"Yep," Aurora agreed.

"What I don't get is _why_ you refuse to go. You love Hogsmead!"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "I've already told you. I have a lot of homework to get done."

Mulans eyes got a mischievous glint to them, "Think of how Jones would hate it."

This grabbed Aurora's attention. "How?" she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"You know how egotistical the guy is. If you were seen at Hogsmead having fun without him, it would crush that big head of his," Mulan declared triumphantly.

Aurora thought about it for a moment. "You're not giving up on this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Aurora sighed. "But just for a few hours, I really do have homework."

Oh yeah, that's how she had been dragged into this.

The day had started great. First, the friends had stopped in The Three Broomsticks to grab a couple of butter beers for the road, then they walked around a bit, went in a few shops. Aurora was truly enjoying her girls day with her best friend.

But the absolute cherry on top was Killian Jones' face when he saw her there, smiling so big she thought her cheeks would break. Yep, she could have fun _without_ _him._

Ruby walked over to the two, past the Pirates which explained the several wolf whistles. Ruby always found the number of those she got to be ironic. _"If only they knew wolf whistles don't actually attract werewolves,"_ she always said.

"Haven't seen you in a few days," Mulan smiled.

"Yeah, gotta hate that time of the month," Ruby laughed.

"What's up?" Aurora asked.

"Oh no Missy, we're not making this about me."

Aurora gave her a confused look.

"_You're_ the one who said no to my ex-boy toy, and I need to hear all the gritty details from you, not the grape vine," Ruby always loved juicy gossip, but Aurora still found it odd that _she_ was the juicy gossip at the moment. Just another reason to hate him. Aurora liked to be recognized for her grades, and performing well in class. She did not like to be this months grape vine tabloid cover feature.

But thanks to Killian Jones, she was. She was also starting to reconsider smacking him.

"It really wasn't a big deal!" Aurora insisted.

Ruby raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Will you and Mulan stop being twins now?" Aurora said. While she loved both of her friends, it did sometimes get repetitive having the same conversation with each one. "The three of us should just stay together at all times, then I won't have to repeat myself!"

"Take it up with the sorting hat, not me," Ruby laughed.

"We're not even _that_ much alike! We just like...knowing the same things," Mulan reasoned.

"Exactly," Ruby smiled. "And right now I would like to know if Captain Jackass is still a horrible kisser."

"You didn't seem to think that a year ago, Little Red," the subject of their conversation smirked as he walked up to them.

"Call me that again and I'll break your little head," Ruby snapped.

"And here I thought you hated me because I'm 'an moronic douche bag with a huge head'?"

"Who says that's the one I was referring to?" Ruby said with a completely innocent smile on her face. Mulan laughed out loud while Aurora did her best to hide her giggles. Jones didn't look amused.

"Anyway, I did not come over here to be verbally abused by a half-wit wolf," Aurora could have sworn she heard Ruby growl at him, "I came to see if Princess here would like to accompany me to The Three Broomsticks," he turned to Aurora.

"No," all the girls said at once.

"While the idea of a four-some appeals to me, I was not asking either of you two."

Aurora was running out of patients with him, "I have told you before that the answer will always be no. Why do you keep asking?"

"I've never been one to give up easily," he grinned at her in that revoltingly charming way of his.

"Well then, it looks like I'll be the one tutoring you. Lesson one, when a girl says no, she means _no_," Aurora smiled at him sarcastically.

Ruby had the same snarky look as she snapped her fingers in agreement. The other three gave her odd looks.

"What?" she shrugged. "It felt appropriate."

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 3! I love Ruby so much... Anyway, you all know how I said this was going to be a one-shot series? Well then I got attacked by the plot bunny and now I actually know where I'm going with this! Now I just have to figure out how to get there... Thanks to all of your BRILLIANT suggestions I have some ideas for hilarity filled first chapters, but how do you guys think they should actually be brought together? I have a few ideas for it, but I'd love to hear what you guys might want to see. (Like I said, I know my major plot twists, but how to do it...) **

**Also that means that if interest keeps up (21 reviews in 2 chapters? That's a record for me! I love you guys!) it will be a LONG story...Hope you all are up for it.**

**Speaking of all those AMAZING reviews, I would like to thank: **

**geller516 (:D Thanks, I hope this was another pleasant surprise!)**

**Alice (Thank you for reading and reviewing it! Sorry, I'm a Slytherin on Pottermore, so I had no idea about that. Thanks for correcting me and I like that idea a lot!)**

**awittyusername (I love your username so much XD I hope you continue to like their dynamic, and...well, not a Slytherin, but maybe a choice Gryffendor...*cough cough*)**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (I think that's the most sane review you've ever given one of my stories...XD)**

**Vima (Thank you for the inspiration for this chapter! I really wasn't sure what it was going to be until your review! I hope it didn't disappoint)**

**Usio-Amamiya (I'm so glad! And yeah, much better than James and Lily! ****Die James die she belongs with Snape! okay I'll shut up now)**

**girlinoverdrive (I'm so happy you want to continue to read! I'll keep that in mind.)**

**kt (Yay! You didn't actually have to wait too long! Which, being honest, the update speed won't always be this fast, but I'll always try to get them up asap)**

**jomomayheart (Thank you! And oh, that's why I didn't know, I don't watch the Vampire Diaries, but I've heard about that ship a lot, it's nice to know where it comes from :)**

**CrazyBitchair (You got the reference! Woo! I hope you continue to find this funny because sometimes the things I find hysterical other people are just like *blank stair*)**

**Thank you to all the amazing people who read and review, and if you want it to continue you know what to do! (Okay, that was really lame...sorry...)**


	4. A Lovely Couple

Aurora was zoning out in History of Magic. Normally she was one of the few who could stay awake, but in light of recent events she had other things on her mind.

She wanted him to stop asking her out. One, because when he did he always managed to embarrass her. Two, because it was just annoying that he wouldn't take no for an answer. And three, she was dangerously close to saying yes. If he somehow managed to ask her without offending her, then she more than likely would become just another one of his girlfriends. Which was something she did _not_ want.

She shook her head to clear it. Aurora was spending all too much thought on him. This entire week seemed to have been centered around him and she was sick of it. She just had to find a way to get him to leave her alone, and get over him at the same time.

Aurora looked out the window to the lake. The giant squid was visible and she wondered if there was something bigger in the murky waters. "There's always a bigger fish," she muttered under her breath.

Her eyes widened. That's it! All she needed was to find a bigger fish! If she could find someone worse than Jones to tell him to back off, he would have to!

Luckily, Aurora knew just the fish. And his girlfriend just so happened to be one of her best friends.

Aurora thought someone must have slipped liquid luck into her pumpkin juice when she remembered she was going to meet her friends in the library right after her last class. Which she was currently in. A plan with perfect timing. She loved it when things were going her way.

She threw her books in her bag and hurried out of the room as soon as the bell rang.

When she was almost to the library she was sure someone had slipped her the luck potion. Her plan was going to work!

As soon as Aurora turned the final corner she knew she hadn't had any liquid luck. If she had this would never have happened.

Aurora saw the exact person she'd been wanting to leave her the heck alone kiss another girl. The girl shoved him away and he laughed. The girl, Emma Swan, did not look amused.

Aurora had heard all about her, the girl every guy wanted. She lost count of how many girls she'd heard complaining at the guy they fancy was interested in Emma Swan. Aurora had always defended Emma. They were friends and it wasn't Emma's fault that she was popular. But now Aurora understood.

It was completely ridiculous though! He had asked her out, and she had said no! She shouldn't be jealous!

It didn't matter though. No matter how many times she told herself how horrible he was, no matter how many times she said no to him, there was always that part which wanted to say yes.

Her eyes were watering as she walked by, but she refused to acknowledge that. Instead she waked with her head held high and didn't even look in his general direction.

Aurora made her way to their favorite spot in the back of the library where one Hufflepuff, one Gryffindor, and one Ravenclaw were waiting for her. Mulan, Ruby, and Belle all smiled when they saw her, but their faces quickly changed to convey their concern when they saw she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" "Is everything okay?" "Are you alright?" the three spoke at once.

Aurora sat and with a sarcastic smile said, "Oh, you haven't heard? Jones and Swan just make a lovely couple, don't they?"

"I thought you were over him?" Belle looked confused. Her question earned her looks from both Mulan and Ruby.

Ruby turned back to Aurora, "That can't be true. Emma's with Neal, remember?"

"What makes you think she's with Jones?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, Emma's smarter than that…no offence," Belle added.

"None taken," Aurora and Ruby said at the same time.

"And…I know they're together because I just saw him snog her in the corridor," Aurora answered.

"I'm sure that can't be right. Emma's with Neal," Mulan said, confused.

"I saw what I saw," Aurora sighed.

"Is there anything we can do? Girl's night maybe?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"That would be fun," Mulan agreed.

"Definitely," Belle added.

Aurora thought for a second. "Okay. You guys are right, that would be fun."

"It's all set then. Meet you three in the Room of Requirement right before curfew like usual," Ruby smiled.

The other three nodded.

"But…there is one thing… Belle, can you do me a favor?" Aurora asked.

"Sure."

"Could you ask Rumple to tell Jones to leave me alone?"

Most people were too afraid to call him that, or even by his first name. Gold was all Slytherin, and most thought he'd be the next Dark Lord. The girls had pretty much avoided him as well until last year when he and Belle were potions partners.

Much to everyone's shock, the two had been a couple ever since.

Most of the school thought he'd threatened her or slipped her a love potion, but her friends knew better. After careful observation they had deemed him worthy of her. The group had been around him enough to not be scared of him.

On the other hand, the rest of the school was. Not even the Pirates messed with him. And that was just the way he liked it. It was hard to say no to a person you were terrified of.

"That complicated?" Bell asked.

"Yeah," Aurora sighed, "That complicated."

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 4!**

**To all my WONDERFUL reviewers, thank you!: **

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (I'm glad you think Hook's comments are IC!)**

**Usio-Amamiya (I was actually already planning on the rumbelle in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it)**

**Vima (Yes, she's in Gryffindor, sorry for the confusion. And yeah, I'm getting Marauder vibes too XD)**

**mckinnon (Thank's for reviewing chapter 1 XD Hope you've liked the rest of it too)**

** .Rabbit (Shhhh! Stop guessing future plot points! XD JK, good job!)**

**jomomayheart (I'll try my best. One of the things I struggle most with is chapter length. I know 5 is the shortest yet, but I'll try)**

**girlinoverdrive (I loved writing Ruby! She is in Gryffendor, and Mulan is also a Hufflepuff)**

**CrazyBitchair (I'm glad you like the idea so much, a lot of people don't like crossovers)**

**So to all of my lovely readers REVIEW PLEASE! Takes a moment, means a lot to me (and you get to see your name on the list! :D)**


	5. Not Fancied in This School

Belle was uncharacteristically late to the room of requirement and it had the other three worried. However, she showed up ten minutes later with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that I missed something?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Belle looked over both shoulders like she expected McGonigal to apparate into the room any second. "You won't for long," Belle said before digging out her time turner.

"Belle! I thought you weren't going to let us use that anymore. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Mulan gasped.

"I know," Belle sighed. "And I swear this is the last time I'm doing this, but there's just no way I can explain this!" Mulan gave her a look, but said nothing more on the topic.

"Explain what?" Aurora asked slowly.

"You'll see," Belle smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes that was more characteristic of Ruby.

"Sometimes I think I have a bad influence on you," Ruby laughed.

"The rest of the school agrees," Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You guys didn't have to go along with that plan!" Ruby defended.

"Honesty, the second you said the words 'fire hydrant', 'Pirate ship', and 'prostitute' red flags should have gone up," Mulan laughed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Killian Jones ended up floating upside down in his underwear with his skin dyed blue. That plan went perfectly."

"He broke up with you. Tripping him would have been sufficient revenge," Mulan said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ruby protested.

"At least tripping him wouldn't have ended up with the four of us in detention for a month," Belle sighed. "Speaking of Killian Jones, do you all want to see the best thing it Hogwarts history since Ruby's legendary payback fail?"

"Yes!" Aurora.

"Duh!" Ruby.

"Sure," Mulan.

The four all slipped their hands through the chain of the time turner and twisted so they all wore a piece of the chain as a bracelet. Belle did the timy-wimy stuff and they were suddenly an hour previously from where they had been.

"Follow me, but stay quiet," Belle whispered.

The four girls crept though the corridors as quickly as possible. Belle tapped a brick and they all disappeared into one of the secret rooms just as voices were approaching. It was one of their favorite hiding places of the castle because of the two way portrait that acted as a window into the hall.

The girls watched as Gold sauntered up to right in front of the portrait when past Belle stopped him. "Let's wait here," she suggested, giving a knowing look to the portrait.

"Way to think ahead," Ruby whispered.

"Thanks," current Belle replied.

It took merely seconds for The Pirates to arrive. Jones stepped forward from the group. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Gold gave a paper thin smile. "Yes."

Jones paused for a moment, giving Gold a chance to continue. He didn't. "You see there's this thing called a curfew, and while usually I pay it little attention I happen to be on probation of sorts and I don't really fancy a month in detention."

"That seems not to be the only thing that's not fancied in this school," Gold quipped.

"And by that you mean?" Jones' teasing demeanor grew cold. Everyone knew these two had a history. Everyone knew Jones had lost that fight.

"I have been asked by two...acquaintances to tell you to _back off_."

"Since when did a crocodile like you have acquaintances? Or a girlfriend for that matter," he turned his attention to Belle, "If a beauty like you would like to know a real man instead of a worm like this...well, that might be worth the detention."

Belle hooked her arm around Rumple's with a glare.

"Now that that's settled, will you back off or does this have to get ugly?" Gold's voice was cold.

"Considering you were brought into it I don't think it could get much uglier."

"According to Swan and Aurora, it doesn't seem like you're as attractive as you believe either."

"Ah, so that's who sent you after me," Jones nodded.

"Yes. Now back off and it will end here."

"I don't distinctly remember pursuing Swan?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No idea. Something about a kiss and the library? I didn't ask for details," Gold's voice was still ice.

"Yes, that. I have no problems 'backing off', as you say, from Swan for the fact that I'm not interested. That was a..." he glanced back at the rest of The Pirates, "joke between friends."

"Then you should inform her of that. And Aurora?"

"Now that's a more complicated matter. I guess to put it simply, no."

"No?" Gold's voice was dangerous.

"No. I have a real interest in her and shall not be backing off. I would say good day, but the fact is I hope yours isn't," Jones nodded before turning and walking away with a swagger to his step.

"That's a bad choice," Gold called after him.

"If I was sappy I'd say something along the lines of 'she's worth it', but since I'm not I guess I'll just say I look forward to watching you mettle in my love life. That'll be quality entertainment."

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I've been super busy! But I hope you like this one! I probably won't be able to update for at least a week because I'm in the Sound of Music and we open on Thursday. But I'll try to get the next one up asap.**

**A HUGE thanks to the reason this even got updated, my reviewers! :**

**Guest (It shall! And I don't think any other house could work for her :)**

**Guest (There will definitely be RumBelle!)**

** .Rabbit (Sorry this took so long, but it's not stopping!)**

**CrazyBitchair (It was EXTREMELY fun to write! XD)**

**Usio-Amamia (I hope you're happy with the Rumbelle in this too!)**

**jomomayheart (...I don't really understand, but thanks?)**

**kt (Hope you liked his reaction!)**

**Shadow of the Mask (I will try to get more up soon! Again, I'm so sorry this took so long)**

**effiextrinket (I'm glad you like it and I'll try to get chapter 6 up as soon as I can)**

**Vlasina (Thank you!)**

**Lena (I hate that I couldn't get it up sooner, but the next hopefully won't take too long)**

**ChasingYou (Ditto to the PM I sent you about your reviews!)**

**Remember that the more you review the more motivation it gives me to update quicker! **


	6. Like a Human Shield

Aurora made her way to DADA in a better mood than usual. A weekend with less homework than usual and more time with Mulan, Ruby, and Belle a likely reason. Not to mention the fact that she shouldn't have to put up with Jones any more. She made a mental note to pick up something for Gold next time she went to Honeydukes.

"Morning, dove," Aurora cringed at the voice behind her. And at her heart speeding up. What was blocking the memo from her brain to her heart that she did _not_ like him?

"What do you want?" she sighed in exasperation, but didn't turn towards him.

He stepped in front of her with that stupid smirk of his. "What I always want. A date with this lovely lady."

She rolled her eyes. "A month ago you barely glanced in my direction. What's with the sudden interest?"

"Keeping tabs on me, eh?" he grinned.

Aurora opened her mouth to snap at him, but took a deep breath instead. "You know what? I have a riddle for you."

He looked sceptical, but nodded, "Alright."

"What do you do when you're about to get hit by a train?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Shove gold in front of me like a human shield," he shrugged. Aurora didn't look amused. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what do you do?"

"You get out of the way. Because if it's you against a train then you're going to lose," I explained.

"While I'm all for interesting foreplay I'm a tad confused as to where this is going."

Aurora smiled sweetly. "You are the train in my life, so I avoid you." She walked to her seat without turning back.

Professor Mills made her way to the front of the classroom. "Good morning," she chirped.

There was a collective mumble of "good morning" from the class that was as energetic as you'd expect first thing monday morning.

"Now I assume you're all aware that our magical beasts unit is coming to an end. Logically that also means you have an exam coming up," groan from the class, "However, I believe in a more practical examination rather than a bunch of questions. You know the theory, now I want to see if you can apply them.

"For an hour at a time you'll be placed in a room with a different magical creature. The more advanced of creature the less of them there will be," Professor Mills explained.

Some of the students looked afraid, some confident, and all the Pirates in class looked excited. Aurora was a bit nervous herself.

"Although," Mills continued, "I realize how challenging of a task this will be, so I won't make you complete it alone. You will have partners, but this means that I will also make it more difficult on you so I can see your individual skills. Choose wisely. Not only will you have to go into the room with this person, but I expect you to study together as well.

"Now, first choice of partner will go to the highest grade in class. Jones?"

With half his crew in class that didn't seem like an easy choice. Aurora didn't pity him though. Having too many friends wasn't something to feel sorry for.

He didn't even hesitate. "Aurora."

Professor Mills wrote it on her clipboard and it felt to Aurora that Mills was signing her death warrant.

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but uh-oh, she was in trouble.

After class Aurora caught up with him in the corridor. "What the heck, Jones?!"

"Please, love, call me Killian," he replied.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "What the heck, _Killian_?"

Killian grinned, "So we're on a first name basis now?"

Aurora resisted the urge to facepalm and just glared daggers at him instead.

He sighed. "I took an opportunity. Something -you- might consider learning how to do. I won't wait around forever."

"Good! How long is it going to take you to realize that's _what I want_?" she exploded.

"Oh, love. We both know _that's_ a lie. I have to say though, you're hot when you're angry," he grinned.

"And you're infuriating when you're being an idiot!" she huffed.

She stormed away from him. Well. There went her good day.

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to ResidentEvilChris for helping me get inspiration for this story again! This chapter is dedicated to her. **

**And more thanks to all of my amazing reviewers!:**

**True Love's Kis5 (The past between Gold and Killian will definitely come into it later)**

**Usio-Amamiya (Sorry this took so long! I hope the interaction makes up for it though!)**

**Vima ( I'm glad you still want to read it...Wouldn't it be ironic if you didn't read this chapter...)**

**CrazyBitchair (Sorry for the wait! I kind of lost inspiration for a while :/)**

**Lena (I hope you like my over all plot idea when I get more into it)**

**Judi92 (Gold and Killian's past will be revealed later, and I'm glad you like the interaction between the girls :)**

**actressen (Thank you for the idea, however I'm not a big Red Cricket shipper and am not really sure how to write them. Sorry) **

**Lover of Emotions (Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it anyway!)**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but thanks to all my continued readers who don't review! I feel like I just won an oscer or something for all the thanking I'm doing...Heck, thanks to the accadimy as well! (One day it shall happen!)**

**So please review just because Aurora's going to be back on the finally! Woo!**


	7. Yes, It Is Still A No

Aurora was fuming as she made her way to Herbology. "I can't believe him!" she snarled as she threw her bag down next to her seat with more force than necessary.

"By 'him' I assume you mean the wannabe pirate captain?" Ruby inquired.

"Captain Jackass just won't leave me alone!" Aurora huffed.

Ruby gave her a pitying look. "That boy never knows when enough is enough. What did he do _this_ time?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," an all too innocent voice said behind them. Killian was just setting his things down at the table behind them.

"Jones, why don't you go sit with your own house?" Ruby snapped at him.

He gave a mock gasp. "And miss the lovely view? What do you take me for?"

"Suicidal," Aurora answered.

"What? Leave you that broken hearted? I could never."

Aurora rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I swear, one day you are going to get what you deserve for being such an ass all your life."

He grinned, "Are you going to be the one to punish me, sweetheart?"

Aurora rolled her eyes and Ruby facepalmed.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat to get the class' attention. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Sprout," the class chorused a bit more energetically than in their first period.

"Now, we are going to start something new today. While Devil's Snare was briefly covered in first year, you all are now going to actually grow it. This can be a very dangerous task, which is why I've saved it for sixth years." Professor Sprout went into a long lecture about the care it requires a long with the precautions needed to make sure the Herbologist is safe while attempting.

Afterwards Aurora headed to the back where they were supposed to gather materials for their groups. Killian was unforchantly also at the back table and simply reached around her to grab the seeds. Had the guy never heard of personal space? Yeash! He was so close she figured if she simply turned around they'd end up kissing!

A blush found it's way to her cheeks as she thought about it. Her mind flashed back to their first kiss and she suddenly was really hoping for a reprise.

"Still saying no to that date?" he murmured in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

She huffed indignantly. He was doing this on purpose! "Yes, it is still a no," she answered primly.

He took a step back to let her pass back to her table. She refused to look at him, keeping her eyes straight forward. Which she soon regretted.

If she would have been paying more attention to where she was going and less to actually avoiding him she might have seen the slick spot, damp with water and might not have tripped.

Her feet flying out from under her she barely had time to process that she was falling backwards when she crashed into something. Or rather, someone. In the blink of an eye they were both falling, a hand coming up to grab the back of her neck. It hurt, but she didn't have time to process as the had fallen back into the table with the supplies.

Aurora felt sore in several places thanks to random objects from the table crashing down on her, but all in all it didn't feel like anything serious. She blinked her eyes open to see Professor Sprout rushing over and everyone staring at her. Everyone but one person.

She turned to see who she had fallen on. Fantastic. Who did she honestly expect?

"Are you alright? We need to get you two to the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey can check you both," Professor Sprout ranted, all in one breath.

Aurora was about to say she didn't think that was necessary when she realized Killian still wasn't moving. She shook his shoulder a bit, but he was out cold. "That's probably a good idea."

Professor Sprout levitated Killian and Aurora walked beside her all the way to the hospital wing. Professor Sprout explained what had happened and Madam Pomfrey checked over Aurora quickly to make sure she really was fine like she claimed.

"It's odd, good of course, but odd. Usually someone who had a fall that bad would have a bit of neck strain, you seem fine. That's great though," Madam Pomfrey commented.

"He," she nodded toward Killian, "grabbed my neck as we were falling."

"Ah. Well that was some quick thinking on his part. You're free to go, try not to take any more spills today," Pomfrey smiled at her.

Aurora smiled back and headed out, thinking about it practically all day until finally Mulan snapped at dinner. "Okay, tell us. What are you thinking about? You've been distracted all day!"

"Killian," Aurora admitted.

"_Killian_?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you and Captain Jackass on first name terms?"

"Yeah, I thought he was supposed to leave you alone?" Belle's eyebrows scrunched as she whipped food off the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"When has that boy _ever _done anything he's supposed to?"

"Point," Ruby shrugged.

"What exactly were you thinking about him?" Mulan ignored the other two.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Aurora answered, mostly to herself.

"Obviously not if you're starting to sound like him," Ruby raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"We're not encouraging this!" Mulan glared at Ruby before turning back to Aurora, "Now what were you thinking about him?"

"Just that...I think I owe him a thank you," she admitted.

"For what? Being a human bowling pin?" Ruby asked.

"I guess she could thank him for getting hurt enough not to have to go to class all day and distract her?" Belle shrugged.

Aurora sighed. "No, that's not why. Ruby? Did he jump behind me to catch me? You saw it."

"No?" Ruby answered, but it still felt like she was hiding something to Aurora. She gave Ruby a look. Ruby sighed. "Fine. He didn't jump to catch you, but he didn't exactly jump away either. He just dropped what was in his hands and let you fall on him."

"I don't think that earned him a thank you," Mulan added.

"That's not all he did though. He grabbed my neck to protect it. Even Madam Pomfrey said I was lucky he did that or I could have gotten hurt much worse with how jerky the fall was."

"He is a jerk and you did fall on him, so I guess that counts as a jerky fall," Ruby grinned.

Belle gave her a look. "If you think the right thing is to tell him thank you, then go do it. He's still in the hospital wing last I heard," Belle advised kindly.

"I think I will," Aurora nodded. She grabbed the roll off her plate. "See you guys later," she called over her shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey let her in because, to Aurora's relief, he was awake. "How are you feeling?" Aurora asked.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled at her, "I've been worse."

Aurora paused, suddenly unsure what to say. He must have noticed her uncomfort because he continued, "What constitutes this lovely surprise?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't of helped I probably would have sustained much worse injuries," she answered with a small smile.

"Of course. A gentleman always helps a lady in need," Aurora was surprised it was sinceer, not sarcastic coming from him.

"Well either way, thank you. I'm sorry you got hurt instead though."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I won't even get a scar out of it."

"You were truly gipt," she teased.

"Obviously," he teased back.

Aurora nodded a farewell and turned to leave when he called out to her. "That's it? I don't even get a makeout session of gratitude or anything? I was gipt."

She turned to look at him in amusement. "You get a study date thursday. Seven o'clock in the library. Don't be late," she warned and took off.

Aurora could have sworn she heard him mutter, "It's something," under his breath as she left.

**A/N: Yay! A quicker update! I hope you liked it! Also, any Whovians out there celebrating tally mark day?**

**As many thanks to my reviewers as there were silence on Earth before we killed them all without knowing it!:**

**Vima (I am glad you read it! And I hope it lives up to your expectations because that will be happening in the next few chapters)**

**Bubbles of Colours (I'm glad! Thanks for reading!)**

**True Love's Kis5 (No you're not)**

**Usio-Amamiya (I'm going to assume you mean in the show? Well I hope it isn't. But I'd rather him die than something else happen that I won't say so I won't tick anyone off)**

**someone (I do have a plan to bring Phillip in. However that won't be for a while, sorry.)**

**ResidentEvilChris (You definitely win the award for longest review this story has gotten. I'm glad you like it, that was one of my favorite lines too XD! DON'T TELL ANYONE -_- I'm really happy you like Hook's characterazation because I'm honestly unsure about it sometimes :)**

**I wonder if any of you guys go back to read your last review to know what the heck I'm responding to...huh...Anyway! Please review and get your name on the next chapter's cool list thing! That one up there ^ You know you want to...  
**


	8. Have a Nice Day

Aurora waited patiently in the library. She had arrived a few minutes early and was scribbling away at a Charms essay.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted as he sat across from her and dug through his bag for something.

"Must you call me that?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Aurora rolled her eyes but decided to let it drop. "So I figured we should probably touch on all the creatures in the chapter, but not go too in depth about any of them since that would waste time and we don't know exactly what we'll be facing," she rambled as she put away her Charms work.

"Touching and not getting too serious. Sounds like my kind of date," she grinned cheekily.

She gave him a 'really?' look.

Aurora flipped through her Defence book to the right chapter. The page read 'Dark Beasts and Dealing With Them' above a rather disturbing, in her opinion, photo of a dementor. It leisurely flew around the frame. Leisurely in the way a serial killer saunters down the street looking for it's next victim.

"If it's a dementor don't worry. I can cast a patronus to protect you," Killian bragged.

"So can I," she pointed out. It was something they now taught in fifth year. Not nearly as impressive as it use to be. "Besides, McGonagall wouldn't let a dementor anywhere near Hogwarts. Let alone in a classroom."

"True," he shrugged.

"What do you think it will be though? I mean Mills couldn't get anything _too_ dangerous," Aurora mused.

"You know love, all this talk about school is making for a rather boring date."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That's because it's a study date, not an actual date. Emphasis on _study_."

She noticed his demeanor deflate a tiny bit, and she instantly wanted to correct herself and say it was a date, but she refused to. She would not date him, that was final. She would not be just another of his girlfriends. This really didn't mean anything.

"I knew you'd need me to tutor you," his tone was perfectly teasing, but she could feel the ice underneath. Ouch. Maybe she had deserved that.

Wait a second, no she didn't. Just because he didn't like her rejection didn't mean he could insult her. And this guy was interested in her? The lack of respect sure didn't show it. Was taking no for an answer really that hard?

"If I remember correctly _you_ were the one to choose me as a partner," she retorted.

"Touche."

From then the studying actually went pretty well. The small tension underneath their teasing evaporated until it was just that, teasing. They reviewed most of the creatures, and even though he was obviously more knowledgeable at it than her, he didn't make her feel stupid. He even got her to laugh once which he assured her she'd "never live down."

"I'm going to go put this back," she told him and held up one of the books they'd pulled off the shelf. He nodded to show he'd heard her, but didn't look up from what he was reading.

Aurora found the place she had gotten the book from, and was about to head back to their table when she overheard someone on the other side of the shelf say her name. Normally she would never eavesdrop, but she figured if someone was going to gossip about her then she had every right to hear what they were saying.

"Aurora is such an attention whore! I mean if she was going to go out with him then just go out with him! The whole turning him down thing was just a big 'hay, look at me,' show," came the voice.

"It's sad. I actually was starting to respect her for it," a second voice answered.

"I heard that she wasn't even really saying now. She just made him fake asking her out and getting rejected, so she could get attention in return for lots of _favors_," the first voice said.

Aurora rolled her eyes. So that's what was going around the school? She didn't like it, but she wasn't too mad or anything. It was just stupid gossip.

"Where'd you hear that?" the second voice asked.

Aurora had been about to walk away, but the question stopped her. She would like to know who was saying such things...

"Killian himself. He was telling Smee in the common room last night and I overheard," the first voice continued on about something else, but Aurora didn't care to listen.

She marched back to the table, haphazardly threw her stuff into her bag, and stormed out of the library.

How dare he? How freaking dare he! Spreading rumors about her? Especially such vile things? Only to make himself look better? Could he really not take rejection?

She really wouldn't have cared much if it hadn't been from him. She would have wrote it off as a silly rumor, but _Killian_ had said it and that was _not_ okay! Was his ego really _that_ important? Disgraceful!

She had agreed to one study date! Not even a real date and he was saying they'd been...

Aurora refused to even think such things.

Anger burned through her like lava racing through her veins.

"Aurora? Aurora?" he called, running after her. "Aurora what's wrong?" he asked as he caught up.

She pointedly didn't look at him and pressed her lips together. She really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. What would he say she had said later?

Killian set a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Seriously, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Slowly she turned towards him. The fire turned cold; to a detached anger. It was worse than the bruning. With burning it was a mix of emotions. Hurt, anger, sadness, disappointment that all clouded her mind. This was nothing but anger. Everything else was numb but that one throbbing emotion.

"I'm not your sweetheart, get your hand off of me, go through yourself off the Astronomy tower. Have a nice day," her smile matched her voice. Sugar and ice.

**A/N: Meh, not my best. I know. I'm not sure how to make it better though so posting anyway. Hopefully y'all didn't find it too horrible.**

**To all of my amazing reviewers: THANK YOU! Here's a list of the people I am thanking:**

**actressen ( :) Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!)**

**Usio-Amamiya (Oh! XD She just might)**

**Judi92 (Thank you so much *hug* I really hope that continues in this chapter, and in the future ones)**

**awittyusername ( You are so nice. One of the things I worry about most is characterization so that really means a lot)**

**True Love's Kis5 (...I'm not responding to that)**

**Vima (We all knew he would XD I hope it just wasn't in an expected way)**

**CrazyBitchair (I did it a day late and just said that my TARDIS landed me on the wrong day.)**

**ResidentEvilChris (I tried to make the fall realistic as possible as it was based on something that happened to me, and maybe I just wasn't clear but he got knocked out because he hit his head on the table on the way down. I'm glad you like Belle though :)**

**Blah, blah, review, blah, you know the spiel.  
**


	9. I Handled It

Despite his attempts to talk with her, Aurora hadn't said a single word to Killian since "The Disaster" as Ruby called it. She was not looking forward to this.

Since the exam would take longer than the average class period, bright and early Saturday morning Aurora found herself in the Defence room in a rather sour mood which worsened when Killian sat next to her.

She had already decided the silent treatment would have to end. Aurora wouldn't risk her grade for some personal problem He wasn't worth it.

"Good morning," she greeted, voice void of emotion.

"You're actually talking to me this morning?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm putting my grade above my anger at you. Surprised?"

Killian nodded, "A bit, yeah."

"Don't be. You're not that important," her tone was still one of detachment.

"Ah, so _that's_ your problem. Compulsive liar. I mean we both know I'm _very_ important," he grinned at her.

She almost snorted. "You would know a thing or two about lying."

"So that's what this is about. Tell me, sweetheart, what have I lied to you about?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Her voice took an ironic tone to it," I would tell you, but the thing is I don't owe you any _favors_."

A surprised look flashed across his face and no matter how fast he schooled his emotions into neutral curiosity, she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't know what you mean," he lied smoothly. He was a rather good liar, she noted, which didn't help his case.

"Don't even! You know exactly what I mean, now at least own up to it!" she huffed.

He paused for a moment in thought before the flirty expression left for a serious one. Maybe if he had taken her seriously before she might have gone out with him by now. Besides, the..._realness_ of it set off his eyes in a way she hadn't seen before, and it reminded her of why she fancied him in the first place.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard that you were telling people we made a deal that you would fake ask me out and I would reject you just so I could get attention," she explained.

"And the part about the favors," he sighed.

"And the part about the favors," she concurred.

"Which means my chances with you have gone from slim to nonexistent."

"Wow. Are you finally admitting that you're not God's gift?" she glared.

He laughed bitterly. "This is what's called poetic justice, I guess."

"Do I look like I care?" _No_ he thought, but didn't dare say anything. "I don't get why you would even say those things in the first place."

"You said no," his eyes seemed permanently fixated on the desk.

"So?"

He gave a small smile. She was so clueless sometimes. "I have a reputation you know. You said no and I was getting crap from the guys. I had to say something to cover it up."

She couldn't believe it. Aurora glared at him and her voice was cold, "No. You didn't."

Professor Mills cleared her throat and the class quieted down awaiting to see who would go next. "Jones and Tam," Mills read off her clipboard.

Aurora and Killian followed Mills through several corridors until they got to a hall of unused classrooms. Mills glanced down at her clip board. "Jones and Tam...you'll be in the third room. Now I don't think the two of you should have a problem with this, but if you can't handle the full twenty minutes simply knock on the door. Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Aurora chirped while Killian just nodded.

Mills unlocked and opened the door to let the two enter. She shut the door and started the time.

Aurora had felt confident, but as soon as the door closed the fear crept in. What kind of beast would it be? Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes.

She was in a normal, if not a bit dusty, classroom. There were a few desks pushed against the walls along whit several storage chests. An old textbook and some broken quills were scattered around the room.

However, the most eye catching feature was the fact that her three best friends were also standing in the room with her and Killian.

Killian turned to Aurora wit a confused expression. "Considering how dangerous women are, shouldn't there only be one?"

"They're not really..." she trailed off. The three were all just standing, staring with unblinking eyes at nothingness. They weren't her friends. But if they weren't, then what were they?

Aurora turned her attention to Ruby who was on her left. For a split second it just looked like a petrified version of Ruby, but then she came to life as if life had hit her with a train.

Ruby looked at Aurora with pure terror radiating off of her as a gigantic snake Aurora swore had not been there a second before slithered it's way around Ruby from shoulder to knee and began squeezing. Ruby screamed and tried to trash around, but the more she struggled the less she could move.

"Stop! Ruby! Stop moving! It's making it worse!" Aurora cried at her. What kind of beast was this?!

Ruby either couldn't hear or wasn't listening because she continued struggling as hard as she could. It wasn't long before she was completely constricted.

"Let me go! Please! Please! Just let me go! Let me move!" Ruby pleaded through sobs.

Aurora tried to think of something! Some spell or charm she could use to fight the snake, but anything she tried would take the chance of hurting Ruby.

Aurora turned to Mulan who was in the center of the room. "Mulan! Mulan, help me! Please."

At her attention Mulan came to life as well. Instead of fear like Ruby, Mlan's face was a morbid picture of pain and bleakness.

Slowly, almost trance like, Mulan's hands came up to her chest, just above her heart. In that same eire slowness she pulled them away.

They were covered in her own blood.

Aurora rushed over. She tried to calm her voice, but a panicked note still tainted it. "Let me see the wound."

Just like Ruby, Mulan didn't react to her. Just continued staring at the blood oozing down her front as if in slow motion. Aurora wondered how something moving so slowly could cover Mulan so quickly. All down her friend's front ran red rivers which were now pooling on the floor.

Mulan touched the source again. Pulling her hand away and looking at it. Aurora wished she hadn't looked. Mulan's face was almost worse than the almighty sound of Ruby's sobs. Mulan's face was one of pure agony. Silent tears were dripping down the cheeks of the girl who never cried.

Aurora's tears were coming much faster as she tried every healing spell she knew. None of which had any effect.

She didn't know what to do! But she knew who did. Who had to. Belle always knew what to do.

Aurora dashed over to Belle who was on the right and immediately knew it was a mistake. The second Belle came to life she started gasping. Strangled sounds escaped her like she was drowning.

Belle crumpled to the ground as her hands grasped at her throat like she could somehow force air to go through it.

"What do I do, Belle? What do I do?" Aurora sobbed out so quietly it was like her voice had been stolen as well.

Belle gripped at the sides of her head. Her face screwed up in concentration, but it lasted for barely a heartbeat before all Belle could do was fight for that next breath that no amount of gasping could bring.

Belle's eyes looked right through Aurora. She was helpless and she knew it. It was obvious by the hopelessness on her face.

Aurora shut her eyes in a desperate attempt to make it all just _stop_.

Ruby's sobs, Mulan's deafening silence, and Belle's gasping were equally unnerving as they filled her head all at once. Aurora covered her ears to try and end the swirling symphony of torture, but just like her friends she couldn't escape it.

"No! No! NO! Just stop! Please! Just make it stop! Help them! Make them okay! Please!" Aurora begged to what or who she didn't know as she sunk to the ground. "I'd rather be alone! I'd rather them be dead than in so much pain! Make it stop! Make their pain stop!" she shrieked.

A comforting arm was suddenly around her. She through her arms around the person and buried her face in their shoulder. By this point she didn't even care who it was. The person slowly stood, taking her with them and she didn't protest. They were supporting most of her weight anyway. She could do nothing but sob as images of her friend's torture refused to be erased from her mind's eye.

She could feel the rumble of his voice as he repeated two words three times.

The sobbing and gasping stopped.

His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and he rubbed circles on her back. There was nothing he knew to say that could possibly make what she just saw go away, so he said nothing instead.

The silence was worse. Defining. Like Mulan's had been. It gave her no distraction. She didn't trust her voice, but she had to do something. Say _something_. "T-to quiet," she whispered.

Welp. Alright then. "It's okay, little dove. Your friends are okay," he murmured to her.

Aurora finally allowed her eyes to flutter open just in time to see the door burst open to reveal a very unhappy Professor Mills.

Killian turned, making sure to keep a protective arm firmly around Aurora.

"Yes?" his voice was darkly calm.

"Killian Jones," Mill's tone was dangerous, "Never, in all my years teaching, has a student used an unforgivable in my class. Let alone thrice!"

"Were you watching what was happening?" Killian challenged.

"Of course. I was grading you," she glared.

"Then why didn't you stop it? Three boggarts were attacking her at once! You _saw_ how it was affecting her! So yes, I ended it and now three monsters are dead."

As expected, Regina did not take well to that. "The assignment was to handle the situation in the best way possible and-"

"And I handled it," Killian growled.

"In a completely inappropriate way!" Regina snarled.

"Then report me to McGonagall. Right now, however, we are leaving."

Killian lead Aurora past a very stunned, and very ticked off Professor Mills, and down the corridor.

He wasn't quick enough to get her out of the room before Aurora took a glance back to see the dead boggarts still holding the form of her friends.

**A/N: For some reason I have put Hungry Like The Wolf on repeat while typing this up. I don't know why I felt the need to inform y'all of this, but I am JAMMING! **

**Also I don't know if anyone caught onto this or not, but the girls fears aren't what they seem. Ruby's isn't snakes, but loss of freedom. Mulan's is watching her life get destroyed right before her eyes. And Belle's is a situation she can't think herself out of. Aurora's is obviously watching her friends go through their worst fears. **

**NOW TO THE FUN PART! Or the part you guys care about anyway...probably. I mean if you're on the list you probably care. TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!: **

**Wandering princess (I totally agree! They should completely be together! I will do my best with updating, but as finals are coming up I can't promise anything)**

**ResidentEvilChris (That's one of my favorite things about Aurora. She's very regal in that aspect and I try to capture it in my writings of her. I'm glad the chapter exceeded your expectations :)**

**Bubbles of Colours (He is :/ Ah well, he has his moments...sometimes)**

**Usi-Amamiya ( XD Nice rhyme! I love rhymes. Rhymes and puns...)**

**Vima (True. Maybe he won't mess it up this time?)**

**CrazyBitchair (:D Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this one! And I hope it was worth the wait! And what'd you think of this week's DW ep?)**

**True Love's Kis5 (I'm glad I can write a ship you think is OOC and make it kind of IC for you. Now MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!)**

**Lena (Don't feel bad! I'm glad you like it so much! :)**

**And I will give a special shout out to anyone who can figure out where I got Aurora's last name from! SO IF YOU KNOW OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T AND YOU WANT TO TAKE A CRAZY GUESS YOU SHOULD REVIEW! Is the voice in your head back to normal now?**


	10. You Three

Killian had to think for a minute to remember where he usually saw Aurora's friends. He would take her to them to show her they were fine. Maybe then she'd be okay. He knew she wouldn't, nothing could erase what had just happened, but it was the only plan he had.

His best guess was that they would be in the courtyard where he had first asked her out. Luckily he was pretty good at guessing.

"What did you do?!" Mulan demanded when they were still half way across the courtyard.

When he reached the group of girls Ruby stood up straight from leaning against the way and Belle turned completely to face him. It was a wall of ticked off females. Worse than any dangerous magical creature.

"Yes, Mulan. I do something horrible to her so obviously my first move is going to be to personally escort her to her friends. Think it through," he glared with irony dripping from his tone.

Ruby was about to use a few choice words when Belle cut her off. "Then instead of what did you do, what _happened_?"

Aurora was doing her best to pull herself back together. She kept chanting 'it wasn't real' in her mind over and over, but despite that, it _felt_ real. It felt like she had just watched her best friends in the world suffer and die. She had never felt such despair before.

She managed to get her sobs in check rather quickly, a fact she was proud of, but silent tears still streaked down her cheeks. She kept her eyes firmly shut as he lead her. Yes, it was awkward, but she didn't care how it looked.

Aurora was aware they stopped walking, and could feel the rumble of him voicing something, but she didn't process what it was. She was processing as little as possible. She didn't want to interact with the world at the moment. All she wanted was everything to just _stop_ for a bit. Let her collect herself before continuing on.

A hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes instinctively snapped open to see who it was.

She was back in the room. Watching Mulan bleed out. Defining silence. Then blank eyes. The dead body. _Mulan's_ dead body.

Aurora screamed and buried her face against him again as sobs refused to be held back.

Mulan instantly took her hand off Aurora's shoulder like she had been burned. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mulan demanded more urgently.

"She just faced three bogarts at once! No thanks to Mills," Killian growled an explanation.

"The test?" Ruby inquired. "That's what it was?"

"We were both in there, I suppose so the three would be split up in who they were attacking, but they all went for her. I couldn't figure out what it was at first or I would have done something sooner, damn it!" His anger grew. Not at Mills this time, at himself. If he would have figured it out sooner then maybe it wouldn't have been so bad on her. He could have stopped it sooner. Could have made it easier. _Damn it!_

In class he was fine! When he was protecting himself he was perfect! But when it came to protecting others he always _failed_.

"What was it? The thing they turned into?" Belle asked. She knew it was an extremely personal thing to know about Aurora, but they were her best friends. Belle knew Aurora wouldn't mind them knowing. Especially of someone like _Killian_ already knew. It was also the only way for them to figure out how to help Aurora. At the moment, that took priority over privacy.

"You three. It was weird though. Ruby, you were being constricted by a snake. Mulan was bleeding horribly, and Belle looked like she was drowning. I don't know what that means," he admitted.

"It means that she is the most caring person at this school," Mulan snapped calmly in that way only Mulan could.

That stirred something in his mind. It clicked. He knew how to help her. Or...he thought he did at least. _This better work._

Gently he pried her away from him and tilted her chin up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, cautiously, to meet his. "Aurora," he began softly, "what you just went through was horrible, and no one should ever have to go through it, but you need to _get _through it. You're strong enough to be the type of person to face her fears. So you need to turn around and just look at your friends, I promise you, they're fine. The real ones are fine. Alright, little dove?"

Aurora took a deep breath.

Aurora nodded.

Aurora turned to look at the trigger of the attack of the worst memory of her life.

**A/N: Yay, another sweet moment! Enjoy it wile it lasts :D**

**I was a bit unsure about having Aurora react to seeing her friends like that, but I figured seeing just one bogart freaked out even Molly Weasley and Hermione. I hope it was IC.**

**Good news time: IT'S SUMMER! So that means I can write more! WOO!**

**And since I write when I get inspiration, here's thanks to all the inspiration givers (Aka: Reviewers) :**

**True Love's Kis5 (Killians fear might come in later. Maybe. IDK. I'm going to save that idea though for future reference)**

**Wandering princess (Yeah, it just wasn't an easy chapter on either Aurora or Killian. But hey, that's what authors are for, right? I do love Regina the teacher. There might be a funny bit about her and Snape somewhere if I can squeeze it in. While I do love Tamara, and tell your friend hi, that is not where I got the name)**

**Usio-Amamiya (Sometimes the best characters are the one's you love to hate, and I'm glad the way I write the characters has such a strong reaction :)**

**Judi92 (Yeah, he messed things up. One thing I really like about his character, or at least the way I interpret him, is that he can admit when he messes up/makes a bad choice/teams up with the wrong people. It makes him more interesting to me.)**

**Vima (That is definitely coming up and I hope I do not disappoint.)**

**Lena (MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR as well!)**

**Now, as for where I got the last name "Tam" for Aurora...*drum roll*...It's really not that exciting. I got it from Firefly. River Tam on there is underestimated a lot by the other characters on the show and I feel that Aurora is a lot too because they always treat her like she's some little girl who always needs their protection and I really feel she doesn't. So that's why I chose Aurora Tam.**

**Review unless you want me to have to fill the Author's Notes with rants about Aurora and her characterization Or review and tell me you want me to! IDK JUST WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?! Okay, bye until next time! *cough* Review *cough***


	11. Would You Please Explain

McGonagall looked down at him through her spectacles. Most students were terrified of that look being aimed at them.

Killian was use to it.

"Now, Mr. Jones, would you please explain to me what happened?" McGonagall asked primly.

Killian had already accepted that he would be horribly punished, possibly even thrown out of school, so he didn't even try to slant the story in his way.

McGonagall listened through the whole story, her only reaction was crossing, and uncrossing, and recrossing her fingers on her desk. "Is that all?" she asked once he had finished the story.

"Yes, that's it," he replied in monotone. Nothing he could say would get him out of it anyway. He had used an unforgivable three times on school grounds. He'd been in trouble before, but this was a whole new level. The fact that it was, at least in his mind, for good intentions didn't matter. The last person to cast an unforgiveable as a student was Tom Riddle for Merlin's sake! Killian had never once wished to be in another house, but at the moment being Slytherin wasn't a good thing.

McGonagall paused with a deep breath before speaking. "You have a history that hinders you in this case, Mr. Jones. I have no reason to take your word on this."

"I am telling the truth," he tried. Even accepting his fate, he was never completely passive on anything. He didn't exactly want to get his wand snapped.

"Like I said, I have no reason to trust you. However, I have every reason to believe Miss Tam, and her story matches yours exactly."

His eyebrows shot up. "You talk to Aurora about this?"

"More like she talked to me about it," was that a smile? "She came to my office and was quite adamant about you not getting punished."

That was…surprising to say the least. He thought for sure she hated him after the rumors, and he didn't blame her. Weird enough he hadn't thought about the advantages of helping her, and he _always_ thought of the advantages of helping people.

How did she have him so wrapped? She hated, or so he had thought, him. She had no interest in him, and out of everyone she had to be the one to do that to him. She didn't even try. Maybe that was it actually. He'd have to figure it out soon. Sure, he fancied her, but the realization of just how much… He would find a way to fix this.

When he didn't answer, McGonagall continued, "I have received several owls from the Ministry. They wish me to find the student who cast the curses and turn them over to the ministry immediately. Because of Miss Tam's actions I will be informing them that it is impossible for us to find the culprit, and since no humans were killed they will have to live with that answer."

His jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, but this does not mean you will not be punished. You will spend every Saturday evening in an hour detention with Professor Cora Mills, along with this Friday you will have a tutoring session with Professor Regina Mills to go over the Riddikulus charm extensively. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. How long until my detentions are over?"

"How long until the end of the year?" McGonagall asked simply. "You are dismissed."

Killian made his way out of her office without another word. He passed the Great Hall and thought briefly about going in for dinner, but decided he wasn't that hungry and turned for the common room instead.

That was until a voice behind him called, "Killian?"

Aurora had seen him pass by the grand door and had gone after him, now standing just outside the doorway.

He turned with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't think you would want to talk to me, little dove." He had decided he rather liked that nickname for her. It just seemed appropriate. Not to mention he didn't call anyone else that. Yeah, he would definitely have to do something about this.

"After what you did for me it would be downright rude to not at least say thank you."

"Yet, I think it is I who should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I'd be turned over to the Ministry for what I did."

"McGonagall didn't punish you?" she brightened.

"I didn't say that," he didn't like how she saddened, "but I got of rather easy for three unforgiveable curses."

"So what is your punishment?" she asked, truly interested in what he had to do for helping her.

"Nothing I can't handle. Saturday detentions with Cora for the rest of the year," he shrugged.

"Yikes. I guess that means no more trips to Hogsmeade?"

"Nah, just an hour in the evenings. I can still go steal lollipops from Honeydukes," he teased.

Aurora looked amused at that for a moment before her expression changed to nervousness.

She had liked him for a long time, not that she was proud of the fact, but he had saved her from her worst nightmare. The least she could do was give him a chance. And let's face it, going out with the guy you've been crushing on isn't exactly a tortuous event. She knew that with the rumors currently circulating it would look horrible, but her friends knew the truth and everyone else's opinion didn't matter.

_I should have known this would happen eventually,_ her mind's voice sighed.

"Then…this Saturday would you like to…go with me?"

He paused to process before a grin spread across his face. "I do love it when a woman takes charge."

**A/N: You know how I said that in summer I would have more time to write? Well that didn't work out well. I am so sorry this took so long! I hope it was worth it though!**

**A Basilisk size thank you to all my amazing reviewers! Y'all are the best!:  
Skylie XD (I'm sorry about the length again then. I know I always have short chapters.)  
ResidentEvilChris (Shhh! Stop guessing future plot points! XD)  
Usio-Amamiya (LEGIT! Hell hath no furry and all that.)**

**True Love's Kis5 (Yes, I stole your nickname thing, but I like it so shush) **

**Lena (Thank you! And REGINA AND SNAPE DETENTION TAG TEAM! XD)**

**Vima (I'm so glad you like it! I do too. :)**

**Dark Chrona (WELCOME ABORD THE S.S. SH, LASS! And thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)  
**

**This story is one of, if not the most, reviewed stories I have in proportion to how many chapters, so thank you thank you thank you to all who are helping make that happen. It makes me so happy when I read them. Thank you to everyone who just read as well! **


	12. Only If You Know Ruby

Aurora was not the type of girl to get nervous. She didn't stress out before a date. She always knew exactly what to wear.

And all of the above is a complete lie.

Ruby had to help her pick out what to wear.

_"Why can't I just wear this? It's fine!"_

_ "Yeah, if you want to look like my grandmother!"_

_ "It's snowing! I'm not going out there in that."_

They had compromised.

Mulan had made her some tea for the nerves.

_"It helps."_

_ "I know it does. Thanks Mulan."_

And Belle had told her not to worry.

_"What if I say something stupid?"_

_ "You won't, and even if you do, do you really think that after all of this he'll lose interest because of one moment?"_

_ "It's possible."_

_ "No it's not, Aurora. He's still counting himself lucky he even gets to go with you."_

That's what she kept in her head as she waited for him to meet her by the castle doors.

"Well dove," he said from behind her, "don't you look like Ruby got ahold of you."

She turned to look at him. "That obvious?" she sighed.

"Only if you know Ruby," he grinned and held out a hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled and took his hand.

That wasn't the moment that had started everything, but it was one of her favorites. It had felt like a new beginning at the time, and looking back it was. The school didn't see it as such thanks to the rumors floating around, but her friends defended her, and even Killian said it wasn't true, so in time they stopped.

The next crazy rumor about them (seriously, it was like he was a celebrity. If she knew dating him would mean constant attention she might have thought twice before asking him out.) was how shocking it was she had actually stayed his girlfriend for three weeks. Then the shock of a month and a half. The Pirates thought he had lost his mind, and whenever they taunted him about it he just shrugged and said, "Valid."

In the long run he was glad she had said no for so long. It had given him a chance to actually _know_ her instead of just seeing her. He knew his player reputation was being torn to shreds, but he couldn't give two chocolate frogs about it. He was happy for once and no one elses opinion mattered to him. It was a nice feeling.

Mulan, Ruby, and Belle warmed up to him slowly. They couldn't really say anything bad at first because of how he had helped Aurora with the ridiculous Defence test, but that didn't mean they welcomed him with open arms either. Though as a couple weeks past they didn't have to pretend not to be annoyed that he sat with them at dinner (breakfast and lunch he stayed with the Pirates, but he always spent dinner with Aurora). He would tease flirt with the three, and Aurora would pretend to get jealous. Eventually he became welcome at their table.

Exactly two months after their first date was Killian's birthday. Aurora had been careful not to see him all day. Hopefully to make him think she forgot, so when she came to his detention and got him to take him to the surprise party she had planed, it would actually be a surprise.

At the usual time he got out of detention Aurora was standing outside Professor Cora Mills' classroom door. She waited a good five minutes and he still hadn't left, so she knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in," the Professor's voice called from the other side.

Aurora stepped into the echoing room with shadows cloaking the edges to see Professor Mills at her desk scribbling away on some parchment, another student working beside her probably also in detention, but no Killian.

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but I was looking for Kil-Mr. Jones," Aurora said in the most polite tone she could muster.

"Filch needed some assistance, and I have been looking at his face every Saturday for long enough," Professor Mills answered.

"Do you know where Filch might of had him work?" Maybe she could catch him before he got to the Slytherin common room if she knew what path he would take and ran for it.

"I did not ask. Now if you would please leave us to our work," she glanced at the clock, "Oh, Mr. Cassady, you detention is over. You may leave as well."

There was a blood curdling scream in the hall. Aurora threw open the door. If someone needed help- but she couldn't see if someone did or not. There was an almost opaque white light covering the entire door.

Fingers of purple smoke curled through the light. Aurora's eyes grew wide as she instinctively took a step back. _What is this? _panic tainted the thought.

"CLOSE IT, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" the professor roared.

Her voice snapped Aurora into action. She tried to throw the door closed, but the smoke was like a solid thing preventing it.

The next instinct was to get as far away from the smoke as possible. She got all of two steps away before it curled around her waist and pulled her back towards the door. Aurora screamed. The smoke invaded her lungs. The world turned black.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_ What an absolutely horrid way to pull me from the darkness. _Aurora groaned as she rolled over. "Ugh, what _is_ that?"

"You're alarm," Mulan's voice answered. "How deep of sleeper are you?"

"Then turn it off."

Aurora could almost hear Mulan roll her eyes, but the beeping stopped. "Dreams make you forget how to turn off your alarm?"

"Alarm? I had the weirdest dream though. I was talking to Professor Mills-"

"Sounds more like a nightmare," Mulan cut in.

Aurora gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess." She figured it must be time to return to the living with no more chance of sleep if the beeping might start again. She yawned, but opened her eyes.

To see a place she had never seen before in her life.

It was a small room with a bed across the room from the one she was laying in. Two dressers, two nightstands, and one chair in the corner. "Where are we?" she looked at Mulan in confusion.

"Storybrooke," Mulan answered in a tone that suggested Aurora should obviously know.

"Where?" Aurora asked, baffled.

"Storybrooke Boarding School. The place you've gone to school for the last six years. Are you feeling alright?"

_"What?!"_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! **

** Chapter 12, quite the time skip in there. Sorry about that, but I wanted to get to the plot and not just two months of them being a cute couple. I tried to put enough in there that it's not completely fluff-less. **

**A Hogwarts size thank you to all of my reviewers!:**

**Vima (You are really sweet! Sorry that there wasn't much of the date, I hope it was okay though. And no, this is set after the Battle of Hogwarts, so Snape will not be in it. Sorry :/)**

**True Love's Kis5 (I still don't like Emma though and you will never be able to convince me to or that she's IC in the 2nd season.)**

**Lena (I'm glad you liked the ending! Sorry that the plot doesn't really include the detentions really. But knowing Killian he might get in detention later ;) Also, refer to Vima's thing for about Snape)**

**Usio-Amamiya (McGonagall is fabulous! I loved writing her.)**

**Dark Chrona (I hope this one lives up to your expectations! And if you ever want to talk about SH or want to know what fics are worth a read or something, feel free to pm me!)**

**That actually goes for all of y'all. Feel free to PM me anytime you just want to talk. **

**So yeah, hope you liked it! Any theories on what's going to happen next? Anyone get the reference to the Sarah Bolger move Crush? Review please! You get your name on the list to make these A/N's even longer!**


End file.
